Tabitha Smith
Tabitha Smith was born and raised in Roanoke, Virginia. She ran away from home shortly after manifestation, and ended up in foster care. The support of her foster family allowed her to escape her early delinquency, and indulge in a burgeoning interest in electronics and computer programming. Following high school, Tabby earned a degree in Electrical Engineering at Virginia Tech, and went on to work in Technology Research at Lockheed Martin. Not long after the exposure of her mutation ended her career, she was recruited by X-Factor. She left the organization in early 2010, fearing that her discomfort with lethal conflict and unfamiliarity with the workings of an intelligence agency would lead her to endanger her teammates. Education Bachelor's of Engineering - Virginia Tech (2004) Mutation Tabitha can generate and reabsorb spheres of explosive energy, ranging in size from roughly the size of a marble to roughly the size of a beach ball. At present, the explosive force of the spheres depends on their size – the smallest are roughly equivalent to firecrackers, while the largest can shatter tree trunks, or put a holein a cinder block wall. While she can generate the smaller spheres almost instantaneously, the larger ones take her from ten to fifteen seconds to form. Tabitha can control, to a point, how long it takes her spheres to detonate. The fuse length, such as it is, is set upon the sphere's generation, and can run any length of time between a few seconds and roughly a minute and a half. While one of her bombs is still undetonated, Tabby can reabsorb it. The effort this requires is roughly equivalent to that needed to generate the sphere in the first place, and as such it does not return to her the energy she invested in its creation. Skills Tabby is a skilled engineer, and is quite innovative in her designs and implementation. She has a special knack for robots and signalling systems. She also has a solid grounding in computer programming. She has thirteen years of training in hapkido under her belt. Though she does retain some skill for theft and con jobs from her early youth, those skills are extremely rusty. She knows a disturbing amount about explosives. Personality Profile Tabitha usually comes off as a bit of a ditz, a bit of a joker. She has a mischievous streak, she wisecracks, and she's fond of a lot of shallow pursuits. While she's intelligent, she's not really an intellectual outside of her field. She can be a little too self-indulgent, a little too quick-tempered, a little too prone to snap judgments. Still, when push comes to shove, she can rein herself in enough to be a solid, functional asset. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Motorcycle *Self Defense *Computer Programming *Spy Tech Duties *Spy Tech *Computing (IT) *Self Defense Notes During The Lion's Den, Tabitha accidentally tipped Michael Debauer off to the team's next move in Algiers, resulting in the captive agents being moved to Ksar-el-Kbir. Mission History Darkwatch The Lion's Den Discipline None Category:Former Agents